Visiting
by Canadihipster
Summary: Semi-rushed drabble, reposted from my Tumblr: In which Dave is clingy and Karkat barely gives a fuck.


There came a time when wandering in circles on a meteor with a smaller group of companions than usual and a heavy weight in one's heart became slightly boring. To an extent, of course, considering how unpredictable half the events that had already occurred were in the first place, thus making equally exciting or terrifying things just as possible. That thought did little to nothing to lessen how thickly negative his mood had plummeted. Whoever came up with the idea that feelings and the like should be allowed to hit rock bottom and then burrow through those rocks and melt in the molten magma inside the centre of the planet was an idiot and deserved a smack on the head.

Then again, he probably deserved one, too.

Speaking of him, Karkat wasn't quite as solitude orientated as he had the tendency to be. Not at the moment, that was - Kanaya and Rose seemed to have little trouble amusing eachother, Terezi in their company and, almost certainly, Dave, also. As for Karkat, the troll was lazing about on the floor of his own chosen respiteblock, not too terribly far off but not included all the same. No one appeared to mind, his friends not bothering him for the time being. After all, he'd told them not to, either way, figuring that having his time of a worse mood than usual interrupted would just make him feel even worse.

So lost in thoughts of regret and various other depressingly low thinking patterns, was it really such a surprise when he failed to notice company?  
He smelt him first, that was for sure, nose twitching and brows furrowing above his shut eyes, an arm across his chest and the other splayed out beside him. Dave had been standing there for nearly two minutes, waiting for Karkat to respond, probably. Or at least act semi-conscious. Another few moments of silence before the blonde cleared his throat and, with that, the troll was sitting up in a huff, hand reaching up to scratch almost roughly against his scalp, glare aimed at his companion.

"What, is it stalk-Karkat-day? Wonderful. Next you get to watch me writhe in my sleep and kick you out by your dumb face, doesn't that sound nice?" There wasn't much malice in his tone - If anything, he sounded tired, and did little to hide it. Dave noticed, shrugged a shoulder, and cocked his head to the side.

"Sounds perfect. Except, you forgot the part where you actually get up off your ass and stop sulking long enough to even consider aiming a kick at anything, let alone my face." Owch. It was almost hard for him not to flinch, but he covered it up with something of a scoff and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, please. You're not worth the time it'd take. Maybe if I had some astounding amount of spectacular motivation, I'd actually make an attempt to even consider the possibilities of letting you anywhere near the bottom of my shoe. If anything, you'll just cease to exist within the realms of my attentions and you'll be rendered some barely-there cell of the universe, complete with fucked up, lame ass intentions of ragging on me," Karkat was about to go on, to continue speaking but, without even a moment's notice, he was nearly bumping noses with the caped crusader that'd invaded both his room at his personal space at that point.

He scowled, clicked his tongue, and leaned back, nearly losing his balance and toppling over like a dumbass. He probably would have, had Dave not slung an arm almost lazily around his shoulders and held him in place. Which Karkat wasn't really grateful for, making that as clear as possible by letting his hands push slightly at the other male's shoulders.

"Alright, so first you barge in here like it's your fucking ungodly right to enter my personal chambers, and now you're actually touching me. Either you really want to walk the gallows or you're asking for it, dude."

"Yeah, I'm totally just cruisin' for a bruisin', huh?" There were a few moments of silence, Karkat staring at him with something of a disappointed expression before Dave hung his head, forehead near bumping Karkat's shoulder when he rocked forward just enough to make it show, muttering there quietly. "You're killing me here."

It was obvious enough that he wasn't just going to let up. In little mood to fight and resigning himself to never ending torment, the Cancer flopped back, nearly yanking Dave down with him by default. He swore under his breath, arm caught between a good few pounds of troll and a sort of uncomfortable floor. It took an amount of adjustment, Dave all but crawling ontop of him, laying against him, and a varying array of other positions before giving up. Just as quickly as he'd smugly gotten himself down to the floor, Karkat was tugged upwards and all but crushed against the blonde's chest. He could barely breathe right in the position, growling as an expression of his discomfort. Dave cut him off before he could really say anything, though.

"What if I told you I sort of miss you yelling at me constantly?"

"I'd call you a dipshit and yell some more."

"I sorta miss you yelling at me constantly."

"You're a dipshit. Now get off me before I call the troll cops and Terezi slobbers on you," he rolled his eyes, but slumped against the other male rather than pushing himself away. He was just fed up with conflict, tired of fighting. If anything, the company was welcomed, albeit overbearing.

"Oh, no, don't arrest me officer Vantas. I plead the fifth. Or innocent. Whichever doesn't make it dangerous for me to drop the soap."


End file.
